


Game End

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, M/M, Meta, POV Second Person, Parting, Reader-Insert, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: He wasn't real. None of them were. None of this was.So then surely this aching pain in your chest isn't real either...right?





	

It was painful. _Absolutely_ painful. Who knew falling in love would hurt this much? If you had known that it was going to be this painful, you wouldn't have downloaded that damned app in the first place. ...But even so, you couldn't deny that even if it did hurt, it felt _nice_ at the same time. It made your heart flutter, thinking that maybe these people actually _cared_ about you and your well-being; they wouldn't constantly be asking you if you ate already if they didn't care. The memory of those past conversations still makes you smile to this day. They made you feel like you actually _belonged_ somewhere. That you _weren't alone_. That you were _loved_.

You weren't really alone before you downloaded the app and met everyone in the RFA. You still had your family, as well as a few friends, but you've always felt this sort of distance from them. You couldn't remember when it started, but you realized that you just weren't as close with them as you were before or as you'd like to be. So when you found that curious messenger app, you couldn't help but want to give it a try. You felt lonely, and maybe it could help alleviate the crushing weight of loneliness on your shoulders. ...And it did.

It was a bit troubling at first, to say the least. It was a very sudden and confusing series of events. Everyone in the RFA, as they introduced themselves, was skeptical towards you at first, and you couldn't blame them, considering the situation. Nevertheless, you merely went with the flow, even if you had no idea what was going on. It wasn't like you had anything else better to do, and it wasn't as if your life was in danger (you later realized that you were wrong about the latter). At the very least, the people here seemed friendly and easy to talk to for the most part.

It hadn't even been a whole week yet, but those chatrooms were so much fun for you. It had been the most fun you've had in a long while, as embarrassing as it was for you to admit it. Before you knew it, you had already fallen in love with them. They were all so quirky yet always somehow managed to bring a smile to your face. 

There was Jaehee and her hardworking self; she would sometimes let slip her fangirl side when it came to Zen and his performances. You connected with her at those times, admitting that you became like that every now and then whenever it came to your favourite celebrity. There was Yoosung with his friendly nature and love for games. You understood him the most (especially the gaming part), even in those moments when he admitted to feeling so lost and confused as to what he was doing with and wanted wanted with his life. There was Jumin with his blunt (and sometimes oblivious) responses and love for cats. It was a bit frustrating talking to him at times and trying to get him to understand other people's points of view, but it was a bit endearing in a way. There was Seven with his constant memes and jokes; he was fun to team up with and just fool around with in general.

...And then there was Zen. Admittedly, you had only like Zen for his appearance at first, not quite appreciating his narcissistic personality, but then you continued chatting with him more, and somehow...you'd fallen in love with him. He was more than just some semi-famous narcissist who enjoyed sharing his selfies. He was so kind and caring, constantly worrying for you and the others. He always wished the best for everyone, wanting them to be healthy and happy. He was determined with his work, always giving his absolute 110%. His passion and energy made your heart soar. You never would have guessed that you would have fallen in love with him _this hard_.

Was that what this was? _Love_? You've never been in love before, so you couldn't tell, but it felt nice. Your mood would always light up whenever you saw him in the chatroom. You were constantly hoping that he would text or call you. You enjoyed talking with him and listening to his voice, wishing he'd call more. You would have loved to call him instead of him initiating it all the time, but you didn't quite have the money for the charges. It was fun talking with Zen, and you wanted to believe that maybe he enjoyed talking with you too.

But then it hits you. He wasn't real. None of them were. None of this was. This was all just a game that you downloaded to entertain yourself and pass the time, but it all felt so real. Maybe because it was set up to progress in real-time? Because the characters themselves felt so fleshed out and like they were actual people instead of just cut-out tropes?

_Stop thinking_. Just stop thinking—remembering—that this was all a game, and everything would be alright. Don't think. Don't remember. Then, you could continue with those fun-filled days without worry. ...But that's wrong. Wouldn't that just be escapism? A part of you understood that it was unhealthy—you've already sacrificed so much sleep and more—but it felt so _good_. You felt happy. When was the last time you felt this happy...? You didn't want this to end. Not so soon.

_Just stop thinking_.

"Babe, you okay?" you hear Zen's voice call out to you in concern.

You try to blink away the tears that have started to fall down your cheeks, and Zen is immediately at your side, gently taking your face in his hands and wiping the tears away with his thumbs. His eyebrows are creased from worry while his lips are pulled into a small reassuring smile. "What's wrong?" he asks in that same comforting voice he always uses whenever he realizes that something's troubling you.

" _You're not real_ ," you respond with a shaky breath, and you feel Zen tense up at your words. His expression changes to one that you can't quite read before he gives you a sad smile, resting his forehead against yours.

"I know," he replies with a pained voice, as though he himself wishes that wasn't the case. _Ah, he admitted it_. Surely this wonderful and happy dream has come to its end now. You know you have to let go and continue living your life, but you don't want to. _You don't want to_. You want to stay here just a bit longer in the comfort of his voice and presence.

"You're not real," you repeat, and you don't know why since it just makes your heart ache even more.

Zen nodded against your forehead. "You're right. I'm not real. I don't exist in your world except as a programmed character in a game."

"...I wish you were real," you confess quietly, your voice barely that of a whisper.

The young man smiles softly at your words and replies, "I wish I was real too. I want to see how you _truly_ look like. I want to hear your voice. I want to feel _your_ warmth and hold you in my arms. I want to be with you and support you whenever you feel upset, because you _deserve_ it. You deserve all the happiness in the world. ...You were lonely, weren't you?"

Fresh tears have started to trail down your cheeks as you choke out a "yes" and nod. Zen feels his heart clench and wishes to take all of your pain and loneliness away, but he knows he can't. There's only so much he can do, and only in eleven days. He continues talking, "You don't have to be anymore. You're a kind person; you'll make new friends and meet new people as you go on in your life, but if you ever feel like the weight of the world is just too much, know that we'll always be here."

"Of course you would," you sound a bit more cynical than intended, and Zen presses his lips against yours to silence you before you can continue with that train of thought. You freeze for a moment before responding, leaning more towards him and his warmth.

_This isn't real_. You remember that none of this is real, and you can't decide if you want to pull away or press against Zen even more. Zen notices your hesitation and wraps his arm against your waist, pulling your figure closer to his as he deepens the kiss. Even if it's just for a short amount of time and selfish of him, he wants to make you forget everything except him. And you do.

Right now, Zen is your sole focus. He's the only one on your mind, and you feel at peace. The two of you eventually part for air, but your lips still linger dangerously close to each other, just barely brushing together. "I love you," he whispers, and your heart races. Zen repeats those words again and again. "I love you, and I will always love you. No matter how much time passes. Even if you forget me and the RFA, I will continue loving you. Even if you learn to love another person, I will still love you and wish you all the happiness in the world for you and your loved one."

"I love you too," you admit, wanting Zen to know your true feelings before you part ways, and his eyes light up as he kisses you once more in joy.

"I may have been initially programmed to love you, but please know that I have learned to _truly_ love you," he says with so much passion and truth in his eyes that there's no room for doubt. You nod in understanding, accepting his feelings.

_"Do you want to uninstall this app?"  
Cancel | **OK**_


End file.
